Sálvame
by kovuhs
Summary: LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE CONTADOS POR CLOVE. Veo un par de ojos celestes, asustados- ¡Clove!¡Clove!- me llama, el dolor me está agotando, la sangre entra por mi boca y quema mi garganta, lo único que veo son sus ojos y escucho su voz llamándome, desesperado y luego, nada. Clato.
1. Chapter 1

Las pantallas me rodean, el mármol del Edificio de Justicia brilla con la luz del sol, bajo mis pies todo el distrito, viéndome expectante, pero hay algo que me hace sentir asustada, siento que algo húmedo cae por mi frente, levanto mi mano y toco el líquido espeso y rojizo, es entonces cuando reconozco el olor metálico de mi sangre, que se expande en mis manos como si me hubieran cortado la punta de mis dedos y corre por toda mi piel fundiendo mi ropa en más sangre, la gente sigue mirándome, algunos de ríen de mí, cada vez me siento más débil y no puedo mantenerme de pie así que caigo de rodillas, puedo verme en las pantallas, todo mi cuerpo y mi cabello está lleno de sangre y me arde como si me hubieran arrancado la piel, no entiendo lo que pasa, recorro la multitud de nuevo con la vista y veo un par de ojos celestes, asustados- ¡Clove!¡Clove!- me llama, el dolor me está agotando, la sangre entra por mi boca y quema mi garganta, lo único que veo son sus ojos y escucho su voz llamándome, desesperado y luego, nada.

Despierto sudando y con la respiración agitada, aferrándome a las sabanas, una leve luz ilumina la habitación -Clove- repite una voz a mi lado-¿Estas bien?- me pregunta mi hermano, Clyde. Trato de calmarme antes de contestar, pero no estoy segura de que pueda hablar así que asiento- tenías pesadillas.

Vuelvo a asentir y me siento a la orilla de mi colchón frente a el-sí, no importa- agito mi mano hacia su cama en el otro lado de la habitación- vuelve a dormir- le digo mientras me levanto, pero entonces suena el despertador que está en la repisa que divide nuestro cuarto a la mitad-olvídalo- sonrió un poco aunque sigo algo agitada por mi pesadilla, estiro mi brazo para apagar la alarma, rozo mis ojos y me dirijo al baño.

-te ves horrible- me dice Clyde, siguiéndome con la vista.

-gracias-no estoy muy segura de sí lo ignoro conscientemente o simplemente sigo dormida, otro sonido me interrumpe, la puerta se abre y mi madre aparece en nuestro cuarto.

-¡Levántense!- ordena, antes de darse cuenta de que ambos estamos despiertos-¡Es el día de la cosecha! ¡Deben arreglarse!- exclama apurada mientras abre las cortinas, cruza el cuarto como un torbellino y abre el ropero en el lado de Clyde para sacarle una camisa de un azul claro y descolorido y un pantalón azul obscuro- rápido Clove, saca tu ropa o la escogeré yo- me pide, no lo pienso dos veces antes de abrir las puertas de madera de par en par, la el año pasado me escogió un vestido blanco con tiras rosas, parecía que tenía doce, fue una suerte que no me eligieran.

Saco una falda blanca asimétrica y una blusa color crema, con bordados de hilo dorado y los cuelgo en las perillas de las puertas, al girarme me doy cuenta de que Clyde ya se dirige al baño, pero salto hacia la puerta y la abro antes de que él llegue- ¡Oye!- me reclama corriendo hacia mí, pongo mi mano en su frente y lo detengo, despeinando su cabello obscuro, es muy pequeño y delgado, parece menor de lo que es, me mira con sus furiosos ojos verdes.

-se caballeroso Clyde- me burlo de él- las damas primero- apenas y logra que doble el brazo, aunque pone todo el peso en mí.

-Ve al baño de afuera Clyde- ordena mi madre quien toma la ropa para llevarla a las cabinas de planchado, él se rinde y me muestra la lengua antes de salir del cuarto, amo a mi hermano, pero no me gusta tener que cruzar todo el pasillo antes de llegar a donde está mi ropa.

Me desvisto y entro a la regadera, presiono un par de botones y extiendo una mano para templar el agua que corre tibia entre mis dedos, recordándome mi pesadilla causándome un escalofrió, casi nunca recuerdo mis pesadillas y esta vez todo parecía muy vivido, el olor y el calor de la sangre y el piso de mármol frio en mis rodillas destazadas, empiezo a tallar mi cabello como para limpiarme la sangre coagulada de mi sueño, hasta que me doy cuenta de que me estoy lastimando.

Al salir de la regadera envuelvo mi cabello en una toalla y me pongo mi ropa interior, luegome miro al espejo, sigo pareciendo cansada, ayer entrenamos hasta tarde, un maestro me dijo que estaba lista para ofrecerme voluntaria... le dije que lo pensaría, pero la verdad no creo que a mi papá le gustaría eso, los juegos no parecen causarle la menor gracia y a mi mamá solo la hacen estar más apurada por la mañana, a ninguno le gustaría la idea de que Clyde o yo fuéramos elegidos, incluso parecen asustados ante la idea. "¿Y tú qué crees?" pregunto a mi reflejo, no voy a negarlo, a ratos la idea de la gloria y el honor inunda mi cabeza, pero hoy no, después de mi pesadilla hoy parezco aséptica ante las posibilidades de ganar, la pelea entre esas dos ideas es lo que siempre tengo en mente antes y durante los juegos.

Mi padre nos lleva al centro de entrenamiento no con la esperanza de que un día alcancemos esa gloria, si no para que si eso pasa algún día tengamos una oportunidad. No por honor, por supervivencia a diferencia de nuestro distrito, fuimos criados para morir o para matar.

-¡Clove!- me llama mi madre atreves de la puerta- tu ropa esta lista- le agradezco y trato de despejar mis pensamientos.

Salgo a la habitación y encuentro mi ropa colgada en la perilla del ropero, meto mi cabeza en la blusa y el acomodo intentando que no se vuelva a arrugar, seguida por la falda que tiene un lazo de la misma tela blanca que amarro en mi cintura, justo cuando termino el nudo llega Clyde en ropa interior y corre hacia su ropa, somos demasiado grandes para esto, él tiene 13 y yo estoy a unos días de tener 16, no podemos seguir mucho tiempo así, necesitamos nuestros cuartos propios, desvío la vista de él y abro un cajón para buscar una de las pocas joyas que tengo, un collar que mis amigos me dieron en mi cumpleaños hace un par de años, de plata con una docena de rayos colgando de la delgada cadena.

-hoy es tu oportunidad- comenta en tono divertido.

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunto confundida y el me aclara que se refiere a la cosecha- puede ser- bromeo quitándome la toalla de la cabeza- tal vez hoy por la noche esté en el Capitolio.

-¡o yo!- reclama él emocionado y no puedo evitar voltear a verlo algo enojada.

-¿no eres muy pequeño para ir?-lo cuestiono, sé que es un niño pero no puedo dejar que sea tan inconsciente sobre esto- tal vez dentro de un año... o dos- insisto, él se gira hacia mí con sus mechones de cabello mojados y desordenados y piensa su respuesta, luego asiente y cede- bien- respondo, pero temo que se haya enojado un poco- para entonces hasta podrías ganar.

Él sonríe- sí, necesito aprender a lanzar cuchillos como tú.

-whoa, entonces no querría ser tu rival- le digo entre risas y el me lanza una almohada a la cabeza-¡oye!- lo regaño devolviéndole el golpe que empuja hacia las puertas de madera que forran su lado de la habitación, pero aun así se ríe y me lanza otro, nuestras voces debieron escucharse fuera de la habitación porque en un momento mi mamá insiste en que nos apuremos desde el pasillo-vamos- digo dejando mi almohada de nuevo en la cama- hoy es el día.

* * *

Cuando terminamos de desayunar papá llega de uno de sus trabajos para acompañarnos al Centro de Entrenamiento que está entre las montañas, es mucho más fácil y rápido bajar en el ferry que conecta nuestra colonia con el Centro del Distrito 2 donde todo es más parecido al Capitolio, las tiendas, hospitales y colonias importantes, nuestra casa está bien, pero en el centro la gente vive en mansiones o edificios sumamente lujosos e imponentes, hechos de mármol, con filos bañados en plata y cobre, el Alcalde incluso tiene un aviario con una colección de pájaros multicolores que vienen de las tierras del sur, más allá de las fronteras de todos los distritos de Panem. Mi padre se esfuerza mucho en mantenernos en un buen lugar y en llevarnos al CE, tiene dos empleos, en las canteras de plata y en otras zonas del centro trabajando en la maquinaria y en _El Fuerte_ con el Alcalde Hadley instalando y controlando sistemas de seguridad en todo el Distrito.

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminan la ciudad, trazando los edificios con líneas brillantes y dejando que las cúpulas del Edificio de Justicia reflejen la luz como estrellas doradas entre las filas de edificios y un poco más al este los arboles verdes del bosque del centro que era casi del mismo tamaño de la ciudad, un paisaje salido de un cuento o al menos así me imaginaba los reinos de los que me hablaba mi abuelo o era lo más parecido a sus dibujos.

El ferry avanza flotando entre los edificios obscuros para dejarnos técnicamente frente al centro de entrenamiento, las columnas de mármol negro se alzan a más de veinte metros sobre mi cabeza, los balcones dejan caer banderines rojo con el símbolo de nuestro Distrito y sobre la entrada, escrito con oro se lee "Saciamos nuestra hambre con orgullo", nuestra frase.

Mamá y papá se despiden de nosotros y nos desean suerte para después desaparecen entre la multitud que rodea las puertas, Clyde y yo nos quedamos ahí, él se levanta en puntitas y baja continuamente-¿Nervioso?-le pregunto.

-si- responde mordiéndose los labios.

-no creo que sea tu año-le digo para animarlo, las posibilidad de que sea elegido son pocas, tiene dos papeletas y yo cinco-estará bien- le digo, suena la campana y lo veo a los ojos, está asustado, lo abrazo, no calculo el tiempo que lo he tenido entre mis brazos pero él se despega de mí, me desea suerte y se encamina a buscar a su grupo, me dirijo a una pizarra para ver el horario de mi grupo, hoy tenemos un horario diferente, me dirijo hacia el gimnasio para conocer a nuestros posibles mentores.

-¿Nerviosa?- pregunta una voz detrás de mí y sonrió.

-no- miento- ¿Y tú?- le pregunto a Cato que camina detrás de mí.

-no- responde alegre- talvez me ofrezca para ir a los juegos- una carcajada burlona salé de mí.

-primero debes conseguir una buena calificación- reclamo, aunque se que la obtendrá, suena la segunda campana antes de que me responda.

-¡Te venceré Kentwell!- exclama alejándose por los pasillos y yo niego con mi índice; Cato es mi amigo, aunque no lo veo mucho desde que entramos al centro de entrenamiento sigo compitiendo en las armas contra el cómo cuando éramos pequeños y corríamos por el jardín de su casa.

-¡Nunca Hadley!- grito antes de entrar al gimnasio, entonces ubico a mis amigos, Crystel agita sus manos para llamarme a sentarme con ella y con Demian, yo le respondo con el mismo gesto y me apresuro a ocupar mi lugar junto a ellos-¿Nerviosos?-pregunto alegre, aunque quiera negarlo frente a mis padres, los juegos me causan cierta emoción, tal vez me dejo llevar por el resto de mis amigos en el Centro de Entrenamiento o tal vez la idea de una batalla épica siempre me ha hipnotizado y causado intriga.

-no- respondió Demian seguro de si, como siempre.

-si-contradijo mi amiga con sus ojos verde agua- tengo un poco de miedo- dijo tronando sus nudillos.

-yo podría ganar- continuo Demian altanero, lo mire confundida y con una sonrisa muy segura.

-no- afirme y mi amiga estalló en una carcajada, mientras el me volvió a ver ofendido- tienes un umbral del dolor miserable, si te lastimas probablemente te suicidarías.

-tienes miedo de que te deje- respondió y ahora era yo la que parecía confundida.

-cállate Demian- ordene desinteresada.

-te dolería demasiado quedarte sola-insistió.

-¿y yo?- pregunto Crystel ofendida por ser excluida de la conversación.

-a Clove es a la que le dolería- continuó el- no tiene amigas.

-conseguiría amigos- aseguro cortante.

-¿Cómo quién? ¿Cato?- preguntó el, a Demian no le agradaba Cato, tal vez porque a pesar de ser teóricamente atractivo las chicas del CE siempre han preferido a Cato, por razones que entiendo. Me limito a empujarlo para que no siga diciendo más tonterías. Las puertas al fondo del gimnasio se abren de par en par dejando entrar al director Maverik y a los mentores, este año son dos, Lyme Evans y Brutus Lendrex, ellos no parecen llevarse bien, pero deben ser buenos mentores, porque hace un par de años lograron que uno de nuestros tributos fuera el vencedor, lo que acaban de mencionar en su discurso entre otras cosas para _motivar_ a los estudiantes.

Al terminar la hora, el timbre suena y vamos a una sala diferente, donde entrenamos con los cuchillos, un chico de ultimo grado que ayuda a nuestra entrenadora nos da consejos y trucos especiales para dar en el blanco, copio todos sus movimientos, dando siempre en el blanco, la entrenadora dice que soy la mejor lanza cuchillos de todo el Centro, incluyendo los últimos grados, incluso tomo las clases de lanzar cuchillos con ellos y casi siempre termino por ganarles.

Suena el timbre, otro cambio, vamos a la sala central, que es simplemente un cubo enorme con gradas alrededor, en el, casi como un teatro griego, que usamos para el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, pero hoy los últimos tres grados recibimos nuestra puntuación total, del 1 al doce como en los juegos, pero mientras llegan los entrenadores todos nos reunimos en el centro para un poco de diversión, un grupo rodea a un par de chicos que pelean cuerpo a cuerpo, otros se concentran en ver quien tiene mejor puntería a lanzarle un cuchillo desafilado a una manzana, sin mucho éxito-¡Vamos Clove!- insiste Crystel para que participe aunque no me llama mucho la atención.

-¡Kentwell!- gritó Cato para escucharse por encima del grupo- te apuesto a que no le das- aseguro dejando la manzana sobre su cabeza, lo mire escéptica, él es de los chicos que siempre querían dar un espectáculo, yo me lo guardo para ocasiones importantes.

-¿Estás loco?- le pregunto con una sonrisa incredula.

-¿Entonces no puedes?- me dijo en tono burlón, y todos empezaron a murmurar un "uhh" para provocarme, algún día debo dejar de escuchar a mi ego y empezar a hacerle caso a mi sentido común, pero hoy no es ese día.

-Dame eso- le ordeno a Demian quien fue el último en lanzar el cuchillo mientras se lo arrebato de las manos, el parece divertido, de hecho todos lo parecen; me giro hacia Cato que está sentado en el primer escalón de las gradas, todos me miran expectantes, puedo sentir sus ojos posados sobre mí, pero yo solo veo la manzana, roja como la sangre, flotando sobre los cabellos dorados de Cato, si falló habrá una decena de chicas que podrían asesinarme, tomo impulso y dejo que el cuchillo vuele de mis manos hacia mi blanco, escucho los suspiros angustiados y sorprendidos mientras el utensilio vuela por el aire hacia el centro de la manzana que cae en el siguiente escalón de las gradas y entonces los aplausos inundan el salón y yo esbozo una sonrisa satisfecha, todos empiezan a gritar mi nombre, incluso un grupo de chicas a las que no les agrado aplauden impresionadas, hago una reverencia a mi público y Cato levanta la manzana atravesada por el cuchillo sin filo.

-Bien hecho Kentwell- me felicito Cato con un abrazo rápido, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco cuando volteé a verlo, por suerte Crystel se abalanzo rápidamente ante mi antes de que nadie además de él me viera así, seguida por Demian, ninguno dejaba de felicitarme.

-¡Silencio!- ordeno el entrenador de cuerpo a cuerpo para empezar a dar las clasificaciones, Crystel recibe un ocho, Demian un nueve y yo un diez- ahora, con la mejor calificación, Cato Evans con un once- mi fama estaba destinada a ser corta porque en ese momento todos le aplaudían a Cato y algunas chicas gritan sobre toda la multitud, el público lo adora.

Él es el mejor de la escuela, siempre fue el más fuerte, el favorito de todos, el campeón, desde que éramos pequeños podías notar que él tenía el espíritu necesario para ganar todo lo que quisiera, un guerrero, claro que si lo conocías mejor te darías cuenta de que también puede ser muy nervioso, esa es su debilidad y yo siempre he sido la única que puede hacerle frente.

Después de las felicitaciones del entrenador el timbre vuelve a sonar, es hora de la cosecha y todos empezamos a encaminarnos a una puerta lateral, la salida hacia la plaza- suerte- nos dice Demian con un abrazo rápido, le devuelvo el deseo y se une a los chicos y desaparece entre ellos, yo camino junto a Crystel, mis manos tiemblan, a veces no puedo distinguir entre estar emocionada o asustada.

Atravesamos el pasillo de altísimos muros negros y nos dirigimos a nuestros lugares, separados por edades y género, los banderines están listos, ondeando sobre las tiendas y en los balcones, las pantallas, a ambos lados del escenario, mostraban el escudo de nuestro distrito girando una y otra vez sobre las palabras "felices juegos del hambre".

Ya en nuestro lugar me levanto en puntitas para buscar a mi hermano, no somos muy altos y la multitud no nos ayuda, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que él hace lo mismo y me saluda agitando su mano al frente, Crystel también saluda a su hermana menor, ella esta aterrada, a diferencia de muchos ella no quiere ser elegida, siempre me ha dicho que no cree ser suficientemente buena para ganar en el caso de ser elegida, tomo su mano para tranquilizarla y le dedico una sonrisa.

Un murmuro constante inunda todo el lugar hasta que las puertas del Edificio de Justicia se abren. El alcalde Hadley entra seguido por Brutus y Lyme para tomar asiento en unos mullidos sillones rojos, la última en entrar es Olenka Hunter, la representante del distrito, directa desde el capitolio dando traspiés con sus nuevos y monumentales tacones azul cielo, su anguloso vestido naranja fosforescente y una peluca que combina con su calzado, una risita se escapa de mis labios y cuando volteo a ver a mi amiga me doy cuenta de que ella comparte mi opinión en medio de su manojo de nervios, incluso cuando sus gustos son mucho más extravagantes que los míos la moda capitolina es demasiado para cualquiera.

El Alcalde nos da la bienvenida y reproduce el clásico video de la historia de Panem, cuando los trece distritos de revelaron en contra del gobierno del Capitolio, desencadenando una revolución, miles de muertes y la desaparición el Distrito Trece; a decir verdad yo tampoco simpatizo mucho con el gobierno y creo que los juegos son casi un acto de tiranía, pero gran parte de mí se centra en el lado de la competencia y no la razón por que peleamos. "Panem et circences" recuerdo, mi abuelo solía decirme eso, sabia mucha historia antigua y eso me fascinaba, era una frase romana, mientras tu pueblo tenga entretenimiento y comida no se revelara en tu contra, al pueblo pan y circo.

-Bienvenidos- saluda Olenka cuando toma el micrófono al final del video, su sonrisa forzada deforma su expresión –la hora ha llegado para el Distrito Dos y estoy muy emocionada de representarlos un año más- voltea ligeramente hacia Brutus y Lyme y evita entornar los ojos, ellos responden con una sonrisa burlona-ahora-continua dando una palmadita con sus manos y poniéndose derecha- elijamos a nuestros tributos de este año- camina con pasos diminutos hacia la urna con nuestros nombres y elige una papeleta, me muerdo los labios, un peso abruma mi pecho cuando vuelve al micrófono después del escabroso viaje con sus tacones y yo cierro los ojos, puedo oír la respiración de mis compañeras, aprieto la mano de mi amiga, el papel suena contra el micrófono y entonces lo escucho, es mi nombre. Levanto la mirada lentamente, mi cuerpo se estremece y logro respirar de nuevo-Clove Kentwell- repite, mi nombre resuena en los altavoces, creo que sonrió, puedo verme en las pantallas, suelto a Crystel y me alejo de ella hacia el pasillo, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa tranquila-ven acá- me llama la capitolina.

Avanzo tambaleante entre las chicas, mis manos vuelven a temblar, me separo de mi grupo y avanzo por el pasillo, mi cara aparece en todas las pantallas e inician los aplausos, sostengo mi sonrisa emocionada aunque en el fondo siento el peso del miedo, estoy a un paso de la gloria eterna o la muerte segura.

Subo los escalones hacia el escenario, Olenka me felicita y me guía hacia el Alcalde y mis mentores que me dedican una sonrisa y una felicitación, desde el escenario todo se ve como en mi pesadilla, los aplausos, las risas de repente me aterran, pero no cambio mi expresión alegre y sorprendida, saludo y luego me tomo las manos para evitar temblar- ¿alguna voluntaria?- pregunta la representante y los aplausos se difuminan en pequeños murmureos, nada -grandioso, felicidades Clove- repite y le respondo con una leve inclinación de cabeza- ahora los caballeros- continúa Olenka y repite su viaje, ahora hacia las urna de los chicos, sigo ansiosa, pero creo que lo peor ya pasó y me doy un momento para tranquilizarme un poco. La representante vuelve al micrófono, unos pasos frente a mí y abre la papeleta con el nombre de mi nuevo contrincante –Clyde Kentwell.

Mi garganta se cierra y trato de mirar la papeleta para estar segura de que no lo imaginé, no, ahí está, es mi apellido, es mi hermano, debo parecer confundida, pero las cámaras no se centran en mí, todas enfocan a Clyde que sale de su grupo tambaleándose con su mirada fija en mí, esta vez no hay aplausos, solo un murmuro constante y estridente, ante mis oídos, el terror me inunda, tendré que matarlo si quiero volver a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Todos nos miran y murmuran sorprendidos, podría apostar a que escuche a mi madre dando un gemido entre la multitud, Clyde sube hasta nosotros, Olenka lo recibe, incluso ella parece consternada así que pide voluntarios inmediatamente, dejando la plaza en silencio. El color desaparece de mi rostro, hay cosas que no puedo controlar cuando el miedo se refleja en mí, busco a alguien entre los chicos, quien sea, todas las miradas parecen evitarme y entonces veo los ojos celestes de mi sueño que se cruzan con los míos- por favor-murmuro desesperada.

-¡Yo!- grita Cato despegando su mirada de la mía, todos se giran a mirarlo-me ofrezco como tributo- no tiene que subir la voz para hacerse oír, se abre paso y trota al escenario, los aplausos se escuchan dudosos entre la multitud. Clyde me mira y yo le tomo el hombro y le dedico una sonrisa, el parece aterrado.

-está bien- lo animo con voz aliviada- vuelve- le digo dándole un empujoncito hacia la escalinata a un lado del escenario y el baja para encaminarse en el grupo de los adultos para buscar a mamá y papá.

Cuando me doy cuenta Cato está a un par de pasos de mí, Olenka le pregunta su nombre- Cato, Cato Hedley- responde volteando a verme pero yo escapo a sus ojos. Ella sabe, todos lo saben, es el hijo del Alcalde, él se da la vuelta y saluda a nuestros nuevos mentores y a su padre. Una tormenta nubla mis pensamientos, ahora tengo una deuda con él, ¿Me hubiera sentido así con cualquier chico que se ofreciera por mi hermano? Si, pero hay tanto sobre él que hace que no tenga sentido, su padre, nuestra amistad, nuestras promesas... pero lo que más me aterra al tenerlo como competidor es su indudable capacidad para matarme o tal vez algo más, es demasiado para mi cabeza, pero nuestra representante se ocupa de distraerme un poco.

-estos son sus tributos para los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre- exclama Olenka animando el espectáculo de nuevo y una ovación estruendosa hace eco en toda la ciudad- dense la mano- nos pide girándose hacia nosotros y obedecemos, sus manos están heladas, un escalofrío me recorre y mi estómago se contrae, él me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, aunque no tengo razón para hacerlos más que para mantener al público contento, le debo la vida de mi hermano y los favores se cobran caros en la arena.

El himno empieza a sonar en los altavoces, pero no lo escucho, no lo entiendo, una ola de recuerdos chocan en mi interior, cuando tenía nueve fuimos a nuestras primeras clases al Centro de Entrenamiento, el entrenador nos preguntó qué haríamos cuando creciéramos y Cato lo dijo, dijo que sería un vencedor de los Juegos, éramos niños entonces pero a veces pienso que lo decía en serio, podía hacer lo que quisiera, podría ser un agente de la paz, podría viajar a cualquier distrito como los padres de Dante o hasta alcalde del distrito ¿Por qué un vencedor? ¿Por qué conmigo?

Desde que nos conocimos hemos practicado y peleado un infinito número de veces, cuando éramos pequeños nos enfrentábamos en nuestros propios Juegos del Hambre, nos escondíamos entre los árboles y arbustos del jardín de su casa con piedras y espadas de madera, éramos tan pequeños que no podíamos trepar y no volvimos a intentarlo después de que se rompió el brazo al caer de una rama.

Pero esto ya no es un juego, si me lastima, no será un accidente ¿Me quiere matar? ¿Me mataría? ¿O recordará igual que yo? No, qué tontería, nadie sostendría una promesa en una situación así, yo no lo haría, y es probable que no lo recuerde. Una cosa es segura, no podemos volver los dos, o incluso puede que no vuelva ninguno. Las suposiciones es lo único que tengo ahora y no me sirven en nada más que para angustiarme.

Después de entrar al edificio de justicia nos guían al edificio de justicia y me guían al cuarto donde le daré un último adiós a mis amigos y familia, un cuarto totalmente blanco y frio con un par de sillas y lámparas en las paredes, cierran la puerta a mis espaldas y me sobresalto ante el estruendo, miro hacia la ventana y puedo ver a la multitud salir de la plaza, aliviados de que terminara pero con una histeria ansiosa que espera un show sangriento en los siguientes días. ¿Por qué? Es una tontería, tal vez hasta ahora me doy cuenta realmente, no tengo miedo, estoy furiosa de que tal vez muera por un capricho del gobierno.

Escucho las puertas abriéndose detrás de mí y Clyde atraviesa la sala para chocar conmigo en un abrazo que casi me hace perder el equilibrio, está llorando, puedo sentir su respiración agitada y sus callados gemidos en mi hombro- tranquilo Clyde- le pido a mi hermano- todo va a estar bien- lo consuelo envolviéndolo en mis brazos- tranquilo- le repito separándolo un poco de mí, mi madre se acerca a mí y me presiona contra ella como cuando era pequeña.

Mi padre me mira, triste y ausente desde la puerta pero se próxima lentamente una vez que mi madre me deja ir, él vacila en abrazarme, como si temiera romprerme.

-¡Debes decirles!- lo regaña mi madre angustiada y con los ojos vidriosos, él asiente mientras se separa de mí.

-Cuando tenía 16- empieza a narrar- en el último vasallaje, eligieron a Lyla- tomo aire mientras la primera y única lágrima caía por sus mejillas- mi hermana, que tenía 13- nunca había escuchado esa historia o ese nombre pero conozco el final, me estremezco. Mi padre vivió lo que yo, la impotencia de no poder ayudar a tu familia, esa es la razón de... todo, su odio a los juegos, su miedo en todas las cosechas, su solitaria lagrima de hoy.

Todos nos quedamos callados, me mantengo firme para no llorar frente a ellos aunque siento como mis lágrimas luchan por salir, Clyde me mira asustado- ¿Cómo?- pregunto a mi padre tranquilamente, los dos somos duros, es difícil que algo nos mueva y nos derribe, para mi madre la pregunta parece ser impertinente, pero él entiende el por qué la hice.

-mutos- respondió con voz vacía- pájaros carnívoros- específico mirando al vacío, lo recuerda y lo revive en su mente, una ligera expresión de enojo se refleja en su rostro.

Inhalo y espero un momento para que la imagen se aleje también de mi cabeza- lo intentare- les digo firme- yo voy a ganar- aseguro, una llama enojada arde dentro de mi pecho, no estoy segura de sí es mi enojo o las lágrimas que no dejé escapar- pero no voy a matar a Cato- aseguro, mi madre me ve angustiada pero mi padre y mi hermano parecen entenderlo mejor- él salvó a Clyde- insisto, ella trata de responderme pero las puertas se abren y un agente de la paz les pide que salgan.

-¡Prométeme que volverás!- exige mi hermano, me recuerda a cuando intentaba entrenarme en casa para mis primeras cosechas, ese ligero fantasma de ser consciente de la realidad y de la muerte se reflejaba en su mirada.

-lo prometo- digo decidida estirando mi mano para acariciar su mejilla antes de que salga del cuarto. La primera lagrima escapa de mis ojos e inhalo fuertemente, no quería llorar frente a ellos, siempre he sido la valiente, la dura, no puedo dejarlos dudar de mí, deben creer en mí.

Me siento en una silla y bajo la mirada, mis manos tratan de detener las lágrimas que salen de mi rostro inexpresivo "no llores" me digo a mi misma "él no está llorando" murmuro pensando en Cato, nuestra eterna competencia cuando jugábamos se ha convertido en mi única realidad, debo ganarle, debo ganarle a todos, solo así volveré a casa, a mis amigos, mi familia.

Oigo que la puerta vuelve a abrirse, levanto mi mirada inexpresiva a Demian quien se sienta en la silla frente a mí, trata de no fijarse en mis lágrimas que ya son incontenibles y se inclina hacia mí para abrazarme- no tengas miedo- me pide.

-no tengo miedo- le respondo dura y me separo de él para secar mi llanto con el torso de mi mano- estoy enojada- explico frunciendo el ceño con un tono más alto de lo que planee- quiero volver.

-lo harás- me dice para animarme y me levanta la cara para que lo vea sus ojos obscuros- ganaras.

-¿Y si no?- le digo soltándome de su mano, él es el único que dejaría dudar de mí, siempre lo hace o pretende hacerlo ¿Por qué no lo haría ahora? Estoy al borde de la muerte.

-inténtalo- me responde preocupado e insistente.

-bien- respondo, tal vez el enojo y el orgullo me están cegando- no sé si pueda- confieso.

-¿Y por qué no?- me pregunta sonriendo incrédulo, puedo ver que sus ojos se cristalizan- eres buena, no te rindas- dice tomándome de los hombros- es tu juego, nadie te puede ganar- el agente de la paz vuelve a entrar para llamarlo, él se despide con un abrazo y me desea suerte.

Todos mis músculos están tensos, no sé qué hacer, no hay forma de evitarlo, mis manos tiemblan, quiero gritar, quiero romper algo, pero la habitación está totalmente vacía, quiero mis cuchillos, quiero lanzarlos a la cabeza del presidente. Crystel entra con lágrimas en sus ojos verdes – no sé que decir- me confiesa apenada, creo que nadie en nuestro distrito, ni siquiera ella, es o será capaz de ver la barbarie de los juegos hasta que es demasiado tarde, pero ella parece más destrozada que nadie, al menos es la única que se atreve a mostrar cómo se siente en realidad, no se controla, ni lo intenta, se limita a tomar mis manos entre las suyas.

-ni yo- respondo, quiero consolarla, está más asustada que yo, me rompe el corazón verla asi- creo que tienes que animarme a ganar- es mi amiga desde que entramos al Centro de Entrenamiento, es lógico que este tan angustiada- es lo que todos han hecho.

-te deseo éxito- me dijo tratando de sonreír- "la suerte es para los fracasados, el éxito es para los que están preparados"- me dijo imitando la voz del director, la misma frase que usaba todos los años antes del entrenamiento final antes de la cosecha, dejo escapar una risa.

-no me haría mal un poco de suerte de vez en cuando- le confieso más tranquila.

-creo que es algo tarde para eso- me dice algo desanimada- te tengo un regalo- me dice con un tono más alegre mientras busca en las bolsas de su vestido verde, siempre me gusto su vestido y el hecho de que tuviera bolsas me parecía muy útil. Tres brazaletes plateados colgaban de sus manos, la vi curiosa y expectante, los tres tenían un delgado relámpago de plata- es para ti- me dice tendiéndome uno con una sonrisa- era por tu cumpleaños, pero creo que lo necesitas ahora.

-gracias- le digo afirmando el broche en mi muñeca- ¿Y los otros?- le pregunto.

-para mí- me dice colocando el suyo, levanta el otro y lo muestra- y para Dante- dice pensativa- es para la suerte o el éxito, o los dos- me dice con una sonrisa confundida y entonces las puertas se abren y le piden que salga- cuídate- me pide con un abrazo antes de salir.

No espero a nadie más, el encuentro con Crystel me hizo sentir más tranquila y es una suerte, no podría entrar al tren con tantas ganas de matar algo, miro mi regalo, que junto con una vieja cicatriz en mi mano parecen ser dos "mientras los tenga me sentiré en casa" pienso.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse y volteo esperando a que un agente de la paz, pero me encuentro con la señora Hedley que me mira furiosa y me levanto firme, no puede ser bueno.

-¡Él no tiene que ir contigo!- me reclama en voz alta.

-él se hizo voluntario- respondo desinteresada.

Ella se cruza de brazos y me mira con el ceño fruncido- ¿Crees que se hubiera ofrecido si no fuera por ti?- me pregunta señalándome despectiva.

-si- respondo segura, esa es la verdad, la única que ronda en mi cabeza, si es necesario él me matara.

-si él muere será TU culpa- me regaña.

-si él muere- le grito furiosa- ¡será culpa del Capitolio y sus malditos Juegos!- ella me da una fuerte cachetada en el rostro y se da la vuelta para salir y cerrar con un portazo ¿Qué piensa? ¿No le gusto oír la verdad? Solo quiere culpar a alguien y aquí estoy yo, nunca le he agradado pero eso es demasiado.

La puerta se abre de nuevo, sigo viendo la salida con una mueca de enojo que intento relajar cuando el agente de la paz me llama para escoltarme al tren.


End file.
